


Дэрроу vs. Дэрроу

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Angst, Clone Sex, Dark, Drama, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Video, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Один гений —  уже проблема, а когда их двое...





	Дэрроу vs. Дэрроу

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Хью Дэрроу/\Дэвид Шариф; упоминаются Адам Дженсен, Афина Маргулис, Люциус де Бирс  
> Примечания:  
> — тайм-лайн DE:HR;  
> — AU в каноне;  
> — упоминается допмиссия из второго визита Адама в Хэнша;  
> — селфцест, секс с клоном, мастурбация, вуайеризм, первый раз, лишение девственности;  
> — menage-a-trois (отношения на троих), spycam (“скрытая” камера), POV video (видео от первого лица);  
> — приводятся канонные и фанонные даты событий;  
> — по профилю КАСИ Дэрроу "бета", Шариф "альфа".  
> Предупреждения: ООС, смерть второстепенного персонажа

— Мне приснилось, что я копия, — прошептал Хью.  
С соседней подушки сонно поднял голову Шариф. Кое-как подпер висок кулаком, пытаясь проснуться окончательно и сообразить.  
— Что? О чем ты?  
Хью прерывисто дышал. Ногу свело судорогой, на глаза наворачивались непрошенные слезы. Он измучился в кошмаре до животного ужаса и все еще пребывал там.  
Отталкиваясь медленно, как льдина от высоких стен Панхеи.  
Он зажмурился, прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Не знаю. Не знаю, Девид. 

___/\\______________/\

Хью проснулся совершенно измученный. Ногу свело судорогой, трудно было дышать.  
Ему приснился кошмар, от которого он никак не мог избавиться. И рассказать некому.  
Дэвида рядом не было.  
Хью повернулся на подушке, не поднимая головы, и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Лед нарастал на стены Панхеи.

/\\_________________/\

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — прошептал Хью.  
— Ты боишься, что ли? — спросил Дэвид.  
Хью помотал головой, тяжело оперся на трость. Шариф поправлял воротничок и чуть съехавший узел галстука под его шеей. Неторопливо, ласково — как делал все эти годы.  
Хью стоял, приподняв подбородок и глядя в солнечный свет за спиной Дэвида. Детройту редко везет на такие дни.  
— Я не знаю, — Хью оперся подбородком на костяшки Дэвида. — Знаешь, что врачи говорят?  
— Знаю, — Дэвид спокойно поднял взгляд. И осторожно погладил линию губ Хью пальцем. 

___/\\__________/\\___/

Хью поправил узел галстука на своей шее. Тот привычно сбился чуть в сторону, как петля висельника вслед за палачом.  
Он не знал, что делать.  
Тяжело оперся на трость, разглядывая себя в зеркало — грузного, усталого. Солнечный свет за плечом казался особенно ярким.  
Кошмары жемчужными четками тянулись через ладонь. 

\\___/\\__________/\\___

Диагнозы бывают разные, терпеливо говорил Дэвид, наклонившись вперед и зажав колени Хью своими. Положив руку на затылок и не давая отстраниться. Упершись лбом в хмурую переносицу.  
Мы справимся, Хью. Ну, ты же не разуверился. Ну, мы же вместе. Совсем мало осталось…  
Сколько? — Хью жмурился и чуть терся кончиком носа о нос. — Мы двадцать девять лет ищем свободу. А теперь мне постоянно снится, что я копия! И все вокруг подделка… И я в это верю, черт возьми! Мой мозг начал отмирать из-за постоянных лекарств?  
Нет, Хью, нет, ты что, глупости, выкинь…  
Конечно, — Хью закрыл глаза. — Я сам знаю, что глупость. 

___/\\_______________

Хью сжал переносицу — несильно, шершавыми подушечками пальцев.  
Из-за костыля они всегда шершавые.  
Какая забавная игра — думать, догадается ли Дэвид.  
Слушать его — и знать, что все неправда. Все — подделка. Они вдвоем, его ладонь на затылке, глубокий проникновенный голос, взгляд: ресницы в ресницы.  
Может, Хью и купился бы пару лет назад. Он почти тридцать лет плыл на этом надувном матрасе.  
Хью закрыл глаза.  
Коленям было холодно, холодно — и он набросил поверх плед. 

_______________/\

Хью не любит тот момент, когда он возвращается домой. В заснеженном лесу зеленые лапы ельника над белыми сугробами. Черные окна, пока не перешагнут порог и не включен свет.  
Зимнее дыхание. Глушь. Одиночество.  
И так холодно-холодно, что еще в самолете накидывает на колени плед. Словно мало ему высоких влажных стен Панхеи.

_______/\\_____________

Хью любит тот момент, когда он возвращается домой. Идет по утоптанной дорожке к двери, сильно хромая и не оглядываясь на лапчатый ельник, гладящий высокий забор.  
А потом: порог и несколько секунд — в темноте, пока Хью не включит свет.  
И в этой глуши, отшельничестве, память невесомой льдышкой падает в ладони, замерзшие, белые.  
И он вводит пароли, которые легко подобрать, если хорошо знать их хозяина.  
Если бы рядом был Дэвид — скорее всего, смог бы.  
1970 — когда ты. 1973 — когда я. 1998 — когда мы. 2008 — когда твоя компания. 2013 — когда моя Нобелевская премия. 2016 — когда первая серьезная ссора, потому что я продал права на нейропозин «Версалайф». 2017 — когда ты поставил КАСИ. 2022 — моя восторженная статья о наномодификациях! 2024 — мое последнее интервью Элизе.  
2027 — твой несбывшийся полет в Вашингтон с открытием. И окончание строительства моего проекта — Панхеи посреди океана.  
Такой простой код.  
Длиною в жизнь.  
Хью откидывается и смотрит на лицо Дэвида.

______⋰⋱___________

Хью смотрит на лицо Дэвида.  
Тот прихватывает его за подбородок и недоуменно спрашивает:  
— Ты что?  
Хью гладит его по шее, испытывая удовольствие и желание. И не понимает, почему они остановились, тормозят, как малолетки. Даже при первом их сексе такого не было.  
— Ты что, разучился целоваться? Тебе со мной не нравится? Совсем память отшибло? Или… или это такой способ расстаться?  
Шариф под ладонью жесткий, напряженный, на шее проступают жилы и бьется неровный, нервный пульс.  
Хью не понимает вопроса. Вопросов.  
— Ты думаешь, что за двадцать девять лет брака, — он привычно шутит, но Дэвид впервые не улыбается их домашней присказке, — я забыл, как целоваться?  
— Может, лечение тебя совсем по башке грохнуло? — неуверенно предполагает Дэвид. Он шарит глазами по лицу, встревожен, беспокоится.  
И как будто кошмар о копии возвращается. Хью закусывает нижнюю губу.  
— В чем это выражается?  
Шариф осторожно подбирает слова: вслепую, неловко.  
— Теоретически ты… помнишь, но на практике… как в первый раз. 

_________/\\___/\\___/\

Неожиданно, — Хью откинулся в кресле, нажал паузу. Неужели понял?  
После стольких лет слепого доверия — вдруг смог заподозрить?  
Кого — меня?  
С кем — с нами?

⋰⋱___⋰⋱___⋰⋱_______

— Кто? Я? — Хью изумлен. Лихорадочно перебирает в памяти жемчужные четки кошмаров — как круглые бусины ожерелья, упавшего в холодную воду.  
И солнце тает, тает в черноте уходящих ко дну железных стен.  
— Объясни мне, — требует он, садясь на кровать. Его ум пытлив, его взгляд остер.  
Дэвид передергивает плечами. Хью знает этот жест уже целых двадцать девять… ладно, чуть меньше. Переспали они в миллениум, новое тысячелетие. Напились на шумной вечеринке до хохота и пьяных жадных объятий. Кусали губы друг другу, запамятовав, что наклонились просто шепнуть шутку на ухо. А потом и раздевали друг друга — судорожно, стаскивая нетерпеливо белье, как последнее препятствие, но забыв снять рубашки.  
Хью было двадцать четыре на момент их знакомства, Дэвиду двадцать семь.  
Они продержались в дружбе и бромансе два года. Переписка, е-мейлы, смски…  
Наутро проснулись — с диким перегаром, щурясь от солнца, бьющего в окно.  
Было давно за полдень. И предстояло заново учиться ставить «200…» в письмах вместо привычного «199…».  
Хью не мог этого забыть. Или не вспомнить.  
И когда Дэвид целует его в шею, Хью привычно кладет ладонь ему на затылок, ероша колкие встопорщенные волосы. И знает, от чего Дэвиду станет хорошо, и он застонет, не отрываясь от сосков Хью.  
И какие укромные местечки стоит приласкать, чтобы Дэвида воспламенило, как угли в тлеющем камине — до оглушающего возбуждения, черной радужки глаз, потери голоса и похоти, граничащей с покорностью под руками Хью.  
И почему это все кажется Шарифу ненастоящим? Что вызвало сомнения?  
И Шариф показывает. Осторожно, внимательно, словно Хью глубоко болен — а Дэвид наконец перестал отрицать его диагноз, пошел вслед за врачами. Признал, что нет надежды, нет лечения — прощайте, мистер Дэрроу. Вам осталось мало.  
И Дэвид — как отравленный их заключениями. Вот прямо сейчас, в общей постели. Бережно трогает Хью, гладит его по бокам, разводит колени и устраивается между ними.  
— Ты… — говорит, запинаясь, будто они в немом, подписанном титрами кино, нелепые, измученные постоянной съемкой. — Ты как будто в первый раз все делаешь, Хью.  
— Не может быть.  
— Помнишь, но не знаешь.  
— Ерунда, Девид!  
Шариф кусает губы. И Хью прекрасно знает, что значит этот жест — нервы, нервы.  
— Мы как будто в первый раз в постели. За двадцать девять лет… мы вдруг заново. Ну, считай, что мне так кажется. Не знаю. Глупость, конечно. Но мы словно… даже не мы, а ты. Ложишься впервые под мужчину. И целуешься как подросток. Теория на помидоре.  
— И минет на банане? — подсказывает Хью, щурясь.  
— Ну… мы можем проверить, — Шариф не тушуется, несмотря на громадную неловкость со своей стороны.  
Он поддерживает шутку, хотя растерян. 

/___________/\

Хью переключил окна. Запись с внешней камеры — активировать.  
В его трости много сюрпризов.  
Он всегда хотел посмотреть, как они трахаются. Как Дэвид его берет.  
Без эмоций, не вспоминая их, глядя со стороны.  
Любопытно, как это можно назвать — селфцест? Хоум-порно? Если одновременно видеть изнутри, своими глазами, — и совмещенной записью извне?  
Клавиша «воспр.» поддалась под его пальцем мягко, без щелчка.

⋰⋱___/\\_____/___⋰

Шариф целует его в висок, потом в скулу.  
Хью поддается навстречу, цепляется губами за губы. Уверенно кладет ладонь на затылок — именно тем самым жестом. Короткие жесткие волосы — в горсть, как надо.  
Не видит ничего — глаза закрыты плотно, он осязает Дэвида наощупь. Его голову, напряженную шею, внимательные осторожные поцелуи.  
Сдергивает с него рубашку — нетерпеливо, оголодав. И Хью видит сильную смуглую спину, перекатывающиеся мышцы под лопатками и свои белые ладони на них.  
Дэвид не теряет выдержки. Терпелив и нежен. Ласкает губами, сжимает и гладит бока, бедра, чувствительную зону возле паха. Дразнит подушечками пальцев, перехватывает за корень член, ведет до влажной от смазки головки и снова вниз, и отпускает.  
Хью видит, как он жадно вскидывается бедрами навстречу Шарифу, притирается пахом к паху, требуя большего.  
Хью смотрит, как макушка Дэвида спускается все ниже — Шариф тщательно выцеловывает каждый дюйм его тела. Невольно вздрагивает, когда тот прикусывает за косые мышцы на животе — до сих пор помнится это ощущение.  
Угол внешней записи чуть скошен — он прислонил тогда костыль не глядя, и тот съехал боком.  
Меж тем Шариф ведет губами по дорожке от пупка до возбужденного члена. Приподнимает Хью за бедра и подтаскивает себе на колени.  
В динамиках шелест простыни — Хью съезжает с подушки, как разогнавшийся «боб» по желобу трассы.  
Хью удивлен выдержке Дэвида — тот не спешит. Тщательно растягивает, не жалея смазки, добавляет пальцы последовательно, покачивая и не торопясь засадить на все фаланги. Вылизывает яички и мошонку, ведет языком по члену до самой головки.  
Губы Дэвида блестят от слюны, смыкаются на головке мягким влажным пленом. Хью ерзает, жадно хватает Шарифа за голову — глубже, сильнее, давай целиком в глотку.  
Хью смеется — Шариф лишает его девственности. Как он его — двадцать семь лет назад. Терпеливо, нежно, боясь покалечить, спугнуть азартом и жаром.  
Дэвид ни черта не сказал ему тогда. Что Хью у него первый мужчина. Целовался взахлеб, шарил руками под рубашкой, отчаянно хорохорился в постели, но, когда Хью поставил его на четвереньки, неуклюже сел задницей на пятки — растерявшись.  
Ему было больно, несмотря на все старания Хью. Выгибался не от наслаждения — закусив губы крепкими белыми зубами. Боялся вздохнуть лишний раз. Быстро трезвел — и Хью успокаивающе гладил его по щеке.  
Он был медленным и очень осторожным. И добился почти невозможного. Хотя взмок и был выжат, как после стирки.  
Дэвид под ним кончил. С первого раза. Задыхаясь, постанывая под его ладонями, губами, болезненно вздрагивая от движений члена в заднице.  
У Хью все руки были в сперме. Он выдоил за ту ночь Шарифа лаской до дна.  
И додрачивал себе, пока Дэвид лежал и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в подушку.  
И был готов подхватить бутылку мартини, глотнуть торопливо из горла и бежать за Дэвидом в душ — где тот отмывался бы от спермы на своем крестце, от смазки, испачкавшей бедра, и ощущения гадливости и боли в растраханной заднице.  
Больше никогда, Хью. Извини, ну нахуй. Я не готов. Не надо.  
Теплый мартини так и не понадобился.  
И за двадцать семь последующих лет эти слова — возможная расплата за неудачную ночь, первый секс, осознание, что им не по пути, — так и не прозвучали.  
Хью не понимал сейчас, почему Дэвид так осторожничает. Он прекрасно помнил все их бурные жадные ночи. И дни. И короткие передышки за закрытой дверью — с глубоким минетом в горло и покорной позой на коленях, легким обводом головкой пениса по контуру губ и салфетками, чтобы снять белесые следы с уголков рта после оргазма.  
А сейчас он как школьник, который впервые развел ноги перед более опытным, старшим — а того трясет от желания и страха причинить боль, заставить комкать белую простынь не от удовольствия.  
Хью смотрел на Дэвида из-под опущенных ресниц — с недоумением и жаждой.  
И выгнулся, когда Шариф наконец в него вошел.  
Память бунтовала.  
Она помнила — но не знала.  
Знала — но переживала ли?  
Дэвид был тяжелым, жарким. Хью видел каждую складочку возле губ, напряженные крылья носа. Он безотрывно целовал Хью и двигался медленно, чересчур медленно — для памяти. Но так блаженно и правильно для тела, которое принимало, как впервые, толчки, налегающие бедра, распирающее ощущение.  
Хью мельком тронул свою ширинку. Он был возбужден.  
Он трахал Дэвида когда-то — ополоумевший и влюбленный. Шариф лишал девственности его — любящий и огорошенный.  
Он смотрел на них двоих со стороны. Он смотрел на Дэвида своими глазами. Отмечал, как тот целует ему висок и губы — такое знакомое, родное движение. Почти ощущал запах кожи — и колкий щегольский треугольник на гладком подбородке; из воспоминаний.  
Он смотрел на себя — взмокшего, расслабленного, со спутавшимися прядями на лбу.  
Он смотрел на Дэвида — так близко ресницы, скулы, горбинка носа.  
Горячее дыхание не передавала ни одна из камер — но подсказывала, воспроизводила наживую память.  
Влажный блеск губ, легкий рык, когда контроль срывается, жесткость зубов, когда Хью их облизывают.  
Оба — сейчас или когда-то.  
Хью поставил воспроизведение на повтор. Хью выгибался под уверенными любящими руками.  
Хью ослабил ремень и расстегнул ширинку. Хью снова целовался — после вопроса: ты что?  
Запись шла по третьему кругу.  
Хью воспринимал происходящее с упоением и жадностью. Не поднимая век.  
Ему было хорошо под дыханием Дэвида, под нежностью и внимательностью. Заботой о нем — неистощимой, верой — неистребимой.  
Он стонал — и голос не раскладывался на две записи. Он поддавался бедрами — навстречу своей памяти, следуя своей памяти.  
И в ладонь плеснуло горячо, мокро.  
Хью открыл глаза: в его ладонь.  
Он поднялся, застегнул аккуратно брюки одной рукой, вторую держа на отвесе, как измазанную липкой краской.  
Перешел в другую комнату, наклонился и обтер ладонь о себя выключенного, бессознательного. О губы — как о салфетку, подложенную под обеденную тарелку.  
За окном качнулись, роняя тяжелый снег, лапы ельника. 

⋰___/_____⋱___\

Хью увяз в пучине. Ему не нравилось, что он делает. Ему казалось… нет, кошмары не мучили, но действительность — да.  
Ему надо было поговорить с Дэвидом. Сказать ему: знаешь, я… друг мой, Панхея не то, чем кажется. И мы не те, в ком уверены.  
У меня столько компромата на переговоры за круглым столом, и золотые аватарки по связи, и станцию Райфлмен-Бенк с многоярусными клетками…  
А он улыбнется и снова поправит: Бэнк, Хью, ну сколько можно.  
И не добавит, как делал безуспешно вначале: Дэ-эвид, без «е», Хью, ну что ты так смягчаешь своим английским акцентом? Я у тебя какой-то пряничек, а не Шариф против Голиафа.

Дэвид, когда ты теряешь ключи, ты меняешь замок, верно? Мои на месте, но мог ли кто-то сделать дубликат?  
Когда я приезжаю домой, я все время сплю и почти ничего не помню.  
Только зеленый ельник, черные окна и руку, протянутую к выключателю в поисках света.  
Наверное, это усталость. Таблетки. Нежелание принимать реальность.  
Я такой бодрый, когда выхожу за пределы дома. Много летаю, активничаю, действую.  
Я такой беспомощный в самом безопасном месте — в доме, который сам построил. 

Хью увяз в пучине. Столько всего разом. Нити в тугом клубке, и каждую надо вытягивать на катушку осторожно, не отвлекаясь.  
Хью позвонил и сказал: встречай, Девид.  
И тот усмехнулся — опять «екаешь».  
Хью улыбнулся.  
Оригинал и дубликат были одинаковы. 

Хью торопливо скачивал на флешку данные с компьютера Шарифа.  
Хью спал и барахтался в вязком болоте.  
Хью спокойно оперся на костыль, спрятав драгоценность под накидкой.  
Хью пытался понять, какого черта он творит.  
Когда Дэвид вывел своего долговязого _мистера Дженсена_ из кабинета, Хью сразу все поняли.  
Дэвид не доверял никому из них больше.  
Он опасался. 

Хью заторопился вслед. Он не хотел оставаться с Шарифом надолго — наедине.  
Хью сидел в домике и смотрел на снег через черное стекло. Вспоминал — и думал: почему не остался? Мог бы. Но в тот раз не только флешка жгла пальцы. Что-то еще.  
Словно он, Хью, был ненастоящим, понарошку и в этом кабинете, и в этой жизни, и в собственном восприятии.  
Хью понимал, зачем решил провернуть столь рискованную, на грани провала, операцию. Но совершенно не помнил, когда, в какой же момент ударило в голову пойти к Дэвиду и выкачать все из его папок.  
Хью хорошо помнил тихую, робкую растерянность Дэвида — Хью, останься… погоди, куда ты? Ты же только прилетел.  
Они разговаривали на пороге кабинета, у лифта ждала охрана, сухой жесткий воздух приемной без Афины жег горло.  
Хью не узнавал себя в этой реакции.  
Хью прекрасно себя в ней узнавал. 

— Позвоню тебе, — сказал Хью, вынимая руку из железной ладони Шарифа, — когда я буду дома. И мы обсудим твой план детально.  
Хью закрыл глаза, откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла. Снег падал. Птичьи следы на сугробах.  
Порой в голове что-то ломалось и пережитое становилось черно-серым, как севший телевизор, снег помех на тусклом кинескопе.  
Чертовы таблетки, чертова усталость.  
Почему-то в тот раз ему было крайне важно оказаться как можно дальше от Дэвида. Никакой близости. Никакого доверия. Нарастить максимальную дистанцию.  
Хью понимал себя. С флешкой оставаться спокойным и вести разговор так, словно все в порядке, было сложно. Хью не из железа — всего лишь оплетен им. 

⋱______

 

Хью пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос: времени на сны у него не было. Только в заснеженном домике, обрамленном зелеными лапами елей, он спал как не в себя, свалившись от усталости.  
Хью вежливо спросил: может ли он обратиться к _мистеру Дженсену?_. Он ведь уже прибыл в Хеньша? Нужна его помощь.  
Шариф тоже пожал плечами, дал канал связи. И не отключился, слушал. 

 

______/

Хью пожал плечами, когда Дэвид спросил: когда ты спишь? Времени на это не было. Он постоянно бодрствовал в своем заснеженном домике, затерянном высоко в горах. И только в самолете, улетая отсюда прочь, закрывал устало воспаленные глаза.  
Не забыв поставить будильник.  
Он постоянно жил по таймеру.  
Чтобы не перепутать явь и программу.

______⋱

Хью посмотрел на запястье, не забыл ли запрограммировать часы. Он четко отслеживал время, стрелки, провалы.  
Чтобы не перепутать явь и сон.  
Плотная ткань накидки с глухим шорохом сползла до локтя — как лопнувшая половинка панциря, под которым постоянно спрятана часть Хью. Сильная, здоровая, которую он не хочет показывать никому.  
Напоказ только искалеченная хромотой, зажатая фиксаторами костыля. Он превратил свою слабость в знамя, в обманку, ловушку для хищников.  
Они все идут на запах уязвимости, увечья, беспомощности.  
Правила эволюции Хью знает. И играет по ним жестко. 

______  
\

Дэвид не отрывал от него взгляда. Не стал ждать, когда Хью позвонит. Прилетел сам. Внезапно, без предупреждения.  
Они пили чай и смотрели друг на друга.  
К нижней влажной губе Шарифа прилипла чаинка — и он торопливо, недовольно ее убрал.  
Хью усмехнулся. 

Хью усмехнулся. Ему всегда нравилась решительность и, одновременно, неуверенность Дэвида рядом с ним.  
Лев в его логове.  
Лев считает его ланью.  
— Ты изменился, — сказал Шариф.  
— В чем?  
Дэвид не ожидал такого прямого вопроса. Помедлил. Губы тронул золотистый терпкий чай без сахара.  
— В целом, — уронил расплывчато.  
— В чем? — ровно повторил Хью. — Если в сексе, то ты знаешь, у меня есть провалы в памяти. Возможно, они прогрессируют быстрее, чем предполагают прогнозы. Я столько лет ходил неприлично здоровым, сидя на наркотических обезболивающих. Возможно, наконец наступило время расплаты.  
— Нет, — Дэвид улыбнулся, — это не считается. Я бы сказал, что это освежило наш брак.  
— Очень хорошо, — бесстрастно произнес Хью, не приняв старую любимую шутку. — За счет моей деградации освежаться твои впечатления в дальнейшем будут все больше. Возможно, я разучусь не только целоваться, но и есть, пить, соображать, стану недееспосо…  
— Замолчи.  
— И тебе придется учить меня заново не только сглатывать сперму, но и пользоваться туале…  
— Замолчи!  
Чашка со стуком встала на стол — удивительно, что выдержала, так громко прозвучал удар.  
— Ты злой.  
Хью иронично поднял брови:  
—А когда я был добрым?  
Шариф смотрел, подавшись вперед — лев, готовый поймать ослабшую, обессиленную газель. Им всем только этого и надо — крови и податливого горла под клыками. И хищникам, с которыми Хью сейчас заодно. И хищнику, с которым он пьет чай. Всем, для кого он, Хью, всего лишь выкидыш эволюции.  
— В тебе словно два одинаковых человека, — тихо и горестно произнес Дэвид. — Я знаю, что обычно говорят «разные личности», но это не так. Я не знаю, как объяснить.  
— Ну?  
— Я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, когда у тебя включается... другая фаза.  
Хью аккуратно обнял губами край чашки. Так, словно не хотел сломать ее зубами.  
— Возможно, проявившаяся амбивалентность из-за моих кошмаров. Я отталкиваю, начинаю пугать, я…  
Шариф медлил, не подхватывая фразу. Хью взял себя в руки. Обронил холодно:  
— Продолжай.  
— Ты почти не мигаешь, — сказал Шариф.

Хью смотрел на него, не мигая.  
Хью моргнул от неожиданности. 

— Ты как будто отвык это делать.

Конечно, — Хью усмехнулся про себя. Скорее уж, не привык. В питательном растворе это незачем. Рефлекс не развился в безусловный.  
— Конечно, — и Хью усмехнулся про себя. Это единственное, что может тревожить в моем состоянии? Тоже, нашел доказательство. 

— Иногда тебя дерет эмпатией, а порой ты сухарь…  
Ты что-нибудь слышал о скачках настроения из-за отравляющего тебя лечения? — подумал Хью с жалостью.  
— Ты что-нибудь слышал о скачках настроения из-за отравляющего тебя лечения? — сказал Хью без жалости. 

Дэвид пододвинулся вплотную, обнял за шею, уткнулся лбом в лоб. Как всегда делал.  
Хью шумно втянул его запах.  
Тот, что обволакивал его.  
Тот, каким обволакивала — память. 

Хью едва не поднял руку — погладить шею над черным воротничком рубашки.

— Ты знаешь, как мне важно, чтобы между нами не было недомолвок. Если тебя что-то тревожит, то мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты помнил, что я рядом. 

Хью помедлил — вдыхая последнюю близость. И вскинул подбородок.  
Больно — ударился о челюсть Дэвида. 

— Ты же знаешь, что именно я разработал КАСИ, — голос был ровным и холодным, словно выведенным строчками букв на экране. — На что рассчитывал? Неужели ты думаешь, что я не распознаю базовые точки взлома для феромонов?! Я их составлял, черт возьми! И меня не обмануть! Бе…  
Шариф поднял руки в открытом жесте: сдавался.  
Хью закашлялся.  
— Бе… бе-е…  
Его колотило от гнева и разочарования.  
Его взорвало от злости и удовольствия.  
Он не ожидал этого от Дэвида.  
Он от него этого — ожидал. Наконец-то.  
— Бета на хую вертела тебя, альфа! — рявкнул он, отдышавшись. — Что еще? Сыворотка правды в чае? Или, пока мы целовались, ты растворил в слюне специальную капсулу, и сейчас меня должно прорвать на откровения?  
Шариф смотрел в сторону. Прищурившись — словно одолела дальнозоркость и невозможно глядеть на что-либо рядом.  
— Ты изменился, — сказал, совершенно не защищаясь. — Я хотел…  
— Удостовериться? — зло выплюнул Хью. — Что я это я? Или, может, копия? Или, может, оригинал так тебя не устраивает? Ты скажи, Девид! Я тебя без всякого социокорректора прочту!  
Шариф не поворачивался — так и раздражал взгляд Хью острой скулой и сжатым узким уголком рта.  
— В семнадцатом, — задыхаясь, Хью обтер губы, — ты поставил КАСИ. Зная, что я не могу. И не смогу никогда. Я говорил тебе. Я просил. А ты поставил. Так было наплевать, да?  
— Нет.  
— Да! Чтобы я каждый раз мучился и был настороже. И отслеживал. И думал — это мои желания или вложенный тобой пакет от программы? И тебе все равно, что я с тобой постоянно ощущал себя беззащитным, голым… чистым, который никогда не станет аугом.  
— Ты отдал «Версалайфу» патент, — тихо ответил Дэвид. — А я просил. Я… упрашивал. Но тебе было настолько срать на логику, ты был просто обижен на все. На свой «эффект Дэрроу», на то, что у меня новая рука вместо чертовой ампутации, а тебе так и хромать дальше. Тебе так надо было, чтобы мы были одинаково несчастны. Чтобы я был одноруким. А если нет, и технология победила увечья — то уязвить тогда меня вот этой продажей формулы эн-поза.  
— Нет!  
— Да. Тебе так хотелось ощущать себя не жертвой, а победителем. Тебе было наплевать на меня. 

Хью онемел.  
Онемел — Хью. 

— Это неправда, — голосовые связки просели в шепот. Ни звука, ни рыка, только шепот. В мыслях, во фразах. — Я не мог иначе. 

Шариф устало махнул рукой:  
— Закрыли эту тему.  
— Нет, — Хью упорствовал. — Ты сейчас применил КАСИ, впервые за десять лет, а теперь уходишь от разговора?!  
— Я применил, потому что не знаю, что с тобой делать! — выкрикнул Шариф. — Это война, Хью, мы в полушаге от победы, я! А тебя мотает из стороны в сторону! Таггарт тебе безобидный пуфик, всего лишь «ушлый политик»! Я прошу презентовать мое открытие на Панхее, где соберутся главы государств, а ты все думаешь, вместо того, чтобы поддержать без оглядки! «Пейдж Индастриз» твой самый близкий партнер, ты с Бобби чуть ли не в десны, «Пик» оргазмирует на ваши встречи, а я должен барахтаться и биться в одиночку!..

Лед накипает на железные черные стены Панхеи.  
Лед откалывается от них белыми чистыми обломками.

Я продал формулу, чтобы войти в круг Иллюминатов, молчит Хью. Мне надо было завоевать их доверие.  
Я не предавал тогда нашу идею, Дэвид. Это война, ты прав, и не тебе объяснять, что для победы необходимы жертвы.  
Чем больше крови, тем сильнее отдача потом. Перемирие и запреты, остановка разработок и постоянный страх перед новым — то, что свяжет государства жемчужными четками потерь.  
Ты же учил историю. Не надо больше долгих войн. Достаточно двух залпов по городам. Таких, что от людей останутся лишь тени из пепла на стенах, въевшиеся намертво.  
А сколько понастроят мирных трудовых лагерей, прежде чем кто-то заподозрит о печах, сжигающих любого, кто оказался недостаточно правильным.  
Им — нам — нужен страх, чтобы не лезть в пасть зверю. Чтобы осознать, что мы сами — хуже зверя. И держать на коротком поводке.  
Я знаю, чем все закончится. Я теперь за круглым столом — не ООН. 

— Мы так рассорились тогда, — Шариф тяжело сглотнул. — А потом ты вернулся… снова другом, а не далеким приятелем. А потом мы снова спим вместе… нет, — он предупредительно поднял блеснувшую золотом ладонь, — я знаю, что не притворяешься, это невозможно подделать… что-то творится с твоей памятью. И тебя самого заносит… не знаю, в какую сторону. И мы не просто сейчас ссоримся… я держу в руках открытие и не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать.  
— КАСИ, Девид.  
— Десять лет тебе недостаточно?  
— Ты его применил все-таки.  
— Это мой последний шанс.  
— Последний шанс будет на Панхее, Девид. Это война, не мне тебе объяснять.  
Он помолчал и неожиданно улыбнулся:  
— Так ты согласен?  
— Мне нужна победа, Девид, — Хью был чистосердечен. 

 

__________________________

Хью сплел кончики пальцев друг с другом, установив шалашиком.  
Ему нравилось до мурашек предвкушения то мгновение, когда он возвращается домой. 

Хью замер на снежной расчищенной дорожке, глядя на черные окна.  
Ему до дрожи не нравилось возвращаться в этот дом.

 

(пульс нитевидный)

 

Хью зажегся свет и увидел — себя.  
В своем кресле. В своей одежде.  
Он сидел, расслабленно вытянув правую ногу. Опирался на костыль — на его, Хью, костыль. Так что в первое мгновение Хью чуть не покосился, а у меня тогда что в руке?  
Но сразу сообразил: взять другой из той же коллекции — не проблема. Костылей в этом доме хватает.

Надо же, как похож.  
Он с интересом рассматривал — не испытывая страха или растерянности — высокий лоб, черные, как угли, глаза. Грим? Пластическая операция?  
Или — Люциус с его бредом о вечной жизни с помощью клонирования — решил сделать ему такой подарок?

Хью почувствовал раздражение. Долго они будут пялиться друг на друга?

— Насмотрелся?  
— Налюбовался?

Оба тут же зло замолчали. Общаться на равных с двойником не входило в планы.  
— Только из-за Девида я не поднял шум…  
— Если бы не Девид, ты бы…  
Снова оборвали фразу, начав ее одновременно и так же одновременно не закончив.

— Ты кто такой? Говори, иначе…  
— … я отключу тебя.  
Я не ауг, чтобы отключать меня, — презрительно щурит глаза Хью. Фактологическая подготовка у подделки из рук вон плоха.  
Двойник усмехается — нет, Хью так не умеет, неприятно, отталкивающе:  
— Ты ауг, и я — могу. 

Они как два боевых петуха одной породы. Гребни торчком, налиты кровью, шпоры навострены, когти растопырены.  
Смотрят друг на друга, топорща крылья.  
На этой арены должен остаться только один.  
Что ему надо? — мысленно бесится Хью. — Зачем он здесь?  
Он не боится своего отражения. Он собирается его расколотить в кровавую кашу, если понадобится. 

— Чип вернул? Не зря гонял _мистера Дженсена_ по Хеньша? Давай сюда, мне некогда.  
— Мой чип?! — боевой гребень нацелился на врага. — Вот зачем ты здесь! За моим изобретением!  
— За моим изобретением, — эхом, с нажимом, повторил тот, кто в кресле.  
Хью сухо засмеялся.  
Они оба засмеялись.

Хью не боялся. Происходящее напоминало сон, привычный кошмар. А из них он всегда выпутывался. Он гений, а перед ним лишь жалкое подобие. Чаю бы сейчас выпить.  
— Хочешь чашечку чая?  
— Не смей командовать в моем доме. Ты, подражание. Дешевая подделка.

С яркой назойливостью горел свет. Хью не терпел полумрака, который обожал Дэвид.  
Света должно быть много. Яркого, беспощадного. Чтобы никому не спрятаться от его, Хью, увечья.

— Кем бы ты ни был, сейчас ты жалок. Пародия. Хотя рост, плечи, комплекция… признаю, ты смахиваешь на Хью Дэрроу. Твой создатель подобрал максимально похоже.  
— Я — твой создатель, и я — вложился в тебя полностью, малыш.  
— Какое неуместное обращение.  
— Тебе полгода всего, как личности, как говорящему, дышащему, самостоятельно думающему… условно самостоятельно. Шесть месяцев вне утробы взрастившей тебя капсулы. 

Самостоятельных взрослых клонов невозможно реализовать с нынешними технологиями, — Хью усмехается и отрицательно качает головой.  
Ну так я гений, человек, который всегда обгоняет свое время, — Хью усмехается и кивает головой. 

Улыбки у обоих черные от ярости, словно по белым, бумажным губам провели маркером. 

Они не читают мысли. Они же не телепаты.  
Два гения в одной комнате.

— Хорошая попытка. Стоишь тут, пыжишься. Смешно смотреть.  
— Кто бы говорил! Лекарства, знаешь ли, еще не довели меня до маразма. Я в отличие от тебя помню, как занимался теоретическими вопросами клонирования.  
— Я занимался.  
— …Люциус меня ими просто замучил, — Хью давил, не обращая внимания на жалкие попытки перехватить разговор. — Даже в этом доме есть капсула для хранения результатов клонирования.  
— Кому об этом знать, как не мне, — усмешка заломила губы.  
Хью даже не взглянул на собеседника.  
— …Я создал тебя. И забыл про дефект — провалы в памяти. Не настолько ты важная копия.  
Взмах рукой в жесте презрения — фррр!  
— Чтобы ты знал, в тебя встроен чип контроля. Прообраз того, что я делал для Тай Юн Медикал. Ты даже не сможешь причинить мне вред.  
— Боже мой, ты такой забавный, оказывается. Даже не жаль потерять пять минут на общение.  
— Боже мой, за эти пять минут ты мне уже так надоел, что мне хочется тебя выключить.  
Снова смех — в два горла.  
Хью засмеялся, потому что клон смешной, упорствует.  
Хью засмеялся, потому что клон упорствует, смешной.

В нем, в Хью Дэрроу, нет ничего искусственного, все свое. В этом как раз и проблема.  
— Об эффекте Дэрроу слышал? Сейчас ты скажешь, что ты и есть Дэрроу.  
— Я и есть Дэрроу.

На этот раз прочно сцепились взглядами.  
Два молчания слепились в одно.  
Так ничего не получится. Они говорят одновременно. Думают одновременно. Вместе.  
Вместе устали. У обоих нет времени. Короткая передышка, чтобы разрешить проблему с самозванцем, и вперед.  
И это просто неслыханное оскорбление, что ходит тут второй такой, да еще с таким же костылем.  
Как же он надоел Хью.

— Как же ты мне надоел!  
— Только что хотел сказать тоже самое.  
— Не верю. Ты не слишком-то удачно прикидываешься мной, подделка. У тебя даже имени нет. Ты ненастоящий.  
— Если я ненастоящий, что же ты меня не заткнешь?  
Хью едва сдержал усмешку.  
— Шариф ведь заподозрил? Говорил, что ты ведешь себя по-дурацки.  
— Чепуха.  
Хью выпростал левую руку из-под накидки. Запястье обнимал обруч-коммуникатор.  
Они оба носили такой — и использовали для голографической связи. Удобно общаться, а потом просматривать запись.

— В тебе словно два одинаковых человека, — прозрачный Шариф держал чашку в руке. — Я знаю, что обычно говорят «разные личности», но это не так. Я не знаю, как объяснить.  
Прозрачный Хью чуть ли не вцепился в свою чашку зубами.  
— Продолжай.  
— Ты почти не мигаешь, — сказал Шариф. — Ты как будто отвык это делать.

— Ты серьезно предлагаешь мне рассматривать эту запись как доказательство? — Хью скептично потыкал в замершие фигуры костылем. — Ты только что записал наш разговор с камер и думаешь…

Двое за чаепитием растаяли. И тут Хью увидел их в постели. Как они сплетаются, как Шариф упирается кулаками по обе стороны от головы Хью, как успокаивающе шепчет и замедляет и так бесконечно осторожное движение бедрами, потому что — и Хью это помнит, — ему стало больно во время их близости, когда Дэвид в него вошел, словно при первом разе.  
Какая-то дешевая съемка хоум-порно, без фильтров и хорошего освещения. Изображение чуть наискосок, со стороны, словно с запрятанной камеры. Под необычным, как от пола, углом, и потому они оба кажутся крупными, рельефными, каждая мышца и капелька пота.  
Хью подумал: монтаж. Спокойно, отстраненно. Ему ли не знать, как искажается информация по прихоти того, кто ее подает.  
И точно в ответ — на экране лицо Дэвида крупным планом. Обнаженные плечи, близкое горло. Свои руки на его плечах, белые, крепкие, впившиеся до розовых следов на бронзовой коже. Внезапно темнота — словно закрылись глаза. И только слышно, как громко и хрипло дышит Дэвид. Хью слышал и свое дыхание — такое же задыхающееся. Они оба вот-вот кончат…

Хью понял, в чем неправильность второй записи. Он не видел себя, только Дэвида, как будто… Как будто запись велась…  
— Запись велась с камер, установленных на твои контактные линзы, — раздался его голос. — И ведется сейчас. Поэтому я знаю все, что ты делал. Все, что ты говорил.  
— Умно, — Хью тяжело оперся на костыль. — А первая откуда? Вмонтировал в него? — хлопнул ладонью по рукоятке. Несложно догадаться, он сам бы поступил так же, почему бы и дешевке не пойти тем же путем. — Но это в самом деле ничего не доказывает. Ну, ношу я записывающие линзы, а ты на это дрочишь, и что? 

— Ты что, разучился целоваться? Тебе со мной не нравится? Совсем память отшибло? — недоуменно спросил голый Дэвид, сидя по-турецки на постели.

— На самом деле мне не нужно ничего тебе доказывать, — Хью лениво мотал записи туда-сюда. Дэвид на четвереньках, Дэвид сосет и смотрит снизу вверх. — Я сейчас заберу чип и займусь делом. Хотел отправить тебя на Панхею, но, видимо, все придется делать самому.  
— Постой, — Хью больше не смотрел на запись, ему было все равно. — Не складывается. Каков был шанс, что клон не унаследует эффект Дэрроу? Меньше тысячной доли от процента, верно?  
— Так и есть, но я поправил. Генетическая коррекция. От меня у тебя нет ничего, кроме внешности. Нет ни ума, ни обаяния, ни гениальности. Даже эффекта Дэрроу и того нет. Пустышка.  
— Вот умора, — на этот раз сухой смех звучал одиноко. — А костыль и металлические суппорты для колена я, по-твоему, ношу для удовольствия?  
— Пришлось сломать тебе ногу.  
— Лично ломал, долотом? — смех перешел в хрип.

 

_Хью видит, как вживую, белую операционную, одинокий стол, себя на нем, сонного, голого, схваченного пластиковой маской наркоза. И себя приближающегося, в стерильном фартуке, латексных перчатках, марлевой повязке.  
Он склоняется над собой. Он смотрит на себя сквозь тяжелые, неподъемные ресницы.  
Наверное, тогда чипа в нем еще не было, его только достали из раствора капсулы. Модификацию провели позже.  
Это его личное воспоминание. Нестрашное, мимолетное, самое легкое в кошмарах.  
Он неразборчиво мычит и медленно поднимает руки навстречу.  
Он спокойно проверяет показания датчиков и откручивает вентиль.  
— Десять, — считает вслух скучающе. Как человек, привыкший к одиночеству и своему безумию в нем. — Девять…  
Обратный отсчет.  
Хью поворачивает голову, маска мешает. Он соображает плохо, почти ничего. Он ничего не помнит, ничего не знает, ему хочется кричать и плакать на холодном стерильном столе.  
Колено закреплено и — обнажено. На нем нет кожи, мышцы разведены блестящими крючками, крепкие зажимы держат фиксаторами.  
Боли нет, от ступни до паха нога словно отмороженная. От анестезии, объясняет для себя каждый раз, просыпаясь от собственного хрипа, Хью.  
— Восемь… семь… — скучающе считает он над собой распятым, беспомощным, извивающимся.  
Хью очень хочет жить. Он боится себя. Ему кажется, что он с собой уже однажды встречался. Или не единожды. Память живет и живет — в накатывающей боли, страхе, попытках содрать маску.  
Руки удерживают магнитные манжеты. Хью взывает к богу, вскидывая их в отчаянном жесте, — но ни дюйма больше свободы.  
— Пять, четыре.  
Руки тяжелеют как-то мгновенно, от плеч до локтя, следом отнимаются пальцы.  
— Три, два…  
— Зачем? — хрипит Хью в маску, бьется без капли смирения, кричит неуклюжим, не привыкшим к артикуляции горлом. — Зачем?!  
— Один. — Безжалостно говорит он себе.  
И Хью в первый раз за все время моргает.  
В беспамятство.  
В пробуждение от кошмара. _

 

— Зачем лично? — искренне недоумение. Ну да, марать руки лично не мой профиль, отстраненно думает Хью. — Я разработал программу, которая ломала кости под нужным углом и наклоном. Иначе, знаешь, сколько бы попыток я угрохал на биоматериале, чтобы повторить те же самые последствия? Она полностью спроецировала необходимые условия. На обследовании, конечно, выявили бы, что перелом свежий, но к врачам я хожу сам. Ты понимаешь.  
— Насколько свежий? — воздуха не хватало.  
— Полгода. Тебе всего полгода, сосунок.

Это не ошибка. Это — правда. 

Хью сидел розовый — от удовольствия.  
Хью стоял бледный — от гнева.  
Это дешевое мудло ломало ему кости. Это завистливое гнилье сломало ему жизнь.  
Ему не снилось, не казалось. Это было — было! — осталось в памяти.  
Он был здоровый и сильный. Он мог бы сейчас бегать, а не ковылять с костылем. Не подниматься по лестницам приставным шагом, а перепрыгивать одним махом через ступеньки.  
Хью не знал, что его удержало от того, чтобы не перехватить костыль, как Дэвид свою биту, и не влепить с размаху по голове этому разваливающемуся на глазах ублюдку.  
— Ты не можешь причинить мне вред, — с насмешливой улыбкой напомнил Хью. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь…  
— Если нет эффекта Дэрроу, значит, я могу поставить себе аугментации, — лихорадочно соображал Хью. — Все исправить.  
— Даже не надейся. Тех аугментаций, что есть, достаточно, — отрезал Хью, — карта памяти и чип контроля. 

Хью поднял руку, быстро ощупал голову, особенно тщательно — затылок. Кожа под волосами горячая, гладкая, ни единого шрама. Ни следа от вживленного импланта — вертикального, как у Пейджа, или шестиугольного, как у Дэвида, ни рубца для слота — чертовой загруженной памяти.  
— Не для того я тебе ногу ломал, чтобы любой заметил следы аугментаций на твоем черепе. Не шарь, все спрятано. 

Хью не стал настаивать.  
Это как свет.  
Стоять в темноте на пороге и решить — включить или нет. 

 

— Контроль адаптирован под сонливость и якобы провалы в памяти?  
— Тебе так важны детали?  
— Ты это я.  
— Нет, то ты — я.  
— Я хочу знать. Говори. По фактам!  
Он смотрит на часы.  
Он наваливается на костыль.  
Они упрямо сжимают губы.  
— Хорошо, пойдем, — кивает Хью.  
— Хорошо, давай, — соглашается Хью.  
Он ловит себя на мысли: увидел бы сейчас Дэвид, что подумал?  
Подозрительно косится на свою подделку, самозванца — ему пришла та же мысль сейчас в голову?  
Они не телепаты, не связаны инфолинком, обычные люди, но звенит между ними, как провод на черной рогатке трамвая в их детстве…  
Веер брызг и холодные рельсы. 

Хью поднимается из кресла — неловко, неуклюже, помогая себе, хватаясь за подлокотники, опираясь на костыль, пережидая боль в ноге. Идет мимо копии в другую комнату. И только на пороге — оборачивается. 

Прямо под удар с размаху, от души, изо всех сил, без пощады — как битой по яйцу, чтобы череп в скорлупу и мозги — желтком…  
Прямо под удар, который ломается на траектории, уходит резко вниз, гася скорость и силу.

Хью падает на колени. Скрепы на колене скрежетом лязгают об пол.  
Его корежит, костыль выкатывается из рук.  
— Я же говорил, что вреда мне ты причинить не можешь, — у самозванца спокойный равнодушный голос. Хью его ненавидит неописуемо. Впервые — не обстоятельства, не подлую судьбу, а себя.  
— Я в курсе, что ты замыслил. Ты — я.  
— Только генетически.  
— Нет. — Хью уходит, хромая, к компьютеру. Хью сидит, скорчившись на коленях на пороге комнаты, и его трясет.  
— Да. Я тебя человечнее. 

(пульс отсутствует)  
(он ровный)

— Ты старик, — сплевывает Хью. — Я нет.  
Хью опускается в кресло, включает проекции с экрана в пространство.  
Он замирает, глядя на графики, построение ДНК, результаты проб и ошибок, операций, факты, факты.  
Он ощущает удовольствие — после стольких лет одиночества, ярости, ненависти, вдохновения — кто может понять его лучше, чем он себя? Уж не Дэвид, точно.  
— Откуда синхронизация? Я не крал данные, это ты с флешкой возился. Но я помню. Черно-серым. Это… шунт?  
— Линзы. Я тоже ношу с записью. Потом форматирую и скидываю в тебя. Остальное…  
— …достраивает память. Сверху, как ложное воспоминание: осязание, температуру, ощущения.  
— Гениально.  
— Если я выживу… — хрипит Хью.  
— Ты ничего не вспомнишь, чтобы предоставить доказательства, — Дэрроу берет со стола зазвонивший телефон и отвечает.  
— Да, Девид?  
Этот же вызов только что беззвучно вибрировал в кармане Хью, но он не смог поднять руки, они как тогда, в кошмаре, словно примагниченные железными полосам на запястьях.  
Он коленопреклонен, он проиграл.  
— Нет, конечно. Не извиняйся. Я понимаю. Давай обсудим позже. Когда встретимся на Панхее. 

Хью вскидывается всем телом.  
— Хрен тебе!  
— Достаточно, — Хью взмахивает рукой в любимом жесте: фррр — и птичка полетела. — Тебе пора спать. Придется без тебя. Ты подвел. Ты воспринимаешь все резче, ярче, обостренное восприятие.  
— Потому что я лучше.  
— Потому что ты младенец, а мне полноценных пятьдесят четыре. Чип памяти наложил на твой мозг сеть моих нейронных связей, чтобы продублировать полностью неповторимый индивидуальный отпечаток, карту импульсов, которую создает наша личность на протяжении жизни…  
— Не объясняй это — мне.  
— Нет, тебе и надо. Подними голову и смотри на меня.  
Хью смеется — да никогда! — но что-то неведомое, сильное заставляет подчиниться мышцы приказу.  
Хью смеется — он создатель, а не самозванец.  
— Это то, чего я не учел. Несмотря на карту, ты все переживаешь внове, для тебя это остро. Эмоции, чувства, ощущение несправедливости. Я и забыл, каким был в юности.  
— Ты выгорел, старик.  
— Я стал мудрым.  
Хью чешет висок в задумчивости. И смотрит, как этот же жест повторяет его отражение. Одни и те же привычки, жесты, но не восприятие.  
— Ты устал. — Хью медленно поднимается — ощущая дикую боль в ноге. — К тому времени, когда технологии смогли, ты выгорел. А я нет. Я способен мыслить заново, в отличие от тебя. 

Хью смотрит на себя. Он не сомневается, что тот скажет:

— Я не передумаю насчет Панхеи.  
— У меня есть план.

(пульс вздымается изломанным взволнованным графиком, совпадением, как раньше)

__/\\____/\\___/\  
_⋰⋱___⋰⋱_⋰⋱

Синаптические связи и нейроимпульсы — непредсказуемы. Можно наложить друг на друга, как кальку, но несовпадение останется — буквально на полпробела, мельчайшее несоответствие. Потому что одному нога болит всего лишь полгода, а другому — целых тридцать один год. И если искусственно организм это помнит, то физически — нет. Связи настоящей, изматывающей, многолетней боли еще не сформировались, лишь наложены фантомом поверх молодых мышц, синапсов, импульсов от мозга и обратно.  
Одному болит больше четверти века, другому — всего лишь шесть месяцев. И там, где отчаяние — надежда, а где задор — усталость: я знаю, чем все закончится — еще ничего не закончилось!..  
— Слушай, я…  
— Слушай, ты…  
Они обрывают фразу снова одновременно. Смотрят друг на друга. Без улыбки, серьезно, прожигая темными свирепыми глазами.  
— Панхея не выход, — говорит Хью.  
— Я знаю. Иначе почему ты тут остаешься?  
Хью поднимается. Колено рвет от дикой боли.  
— Чип мне. Времени мало.

— Девид придумал план.  
— Он опоздал. 

— Можно иначе.  
— Я знаю. Не хочу.  
— Почему?  
— А ты подумай. Пока будешь в люльке. 

Усмешка — одинаковая, ядовитая — с обеих сторон. 

— Сукин ты сын.  
— Подрастешь — поймешь. 

Можно обойтись без крови, говорит Хью. Можно просто провести показательное выступление. Все ауги разом начнут цитировать Библию или Китса, черт возьми, да хоть отжиматься от пола, как ебанутые. Это не менее впечатляющая, но при том бескровная демонстрация.  
Ты не спрашиваешь, что собираюсь сделать я, значит, это не противоречит твоим мыслям, возражает Хью. — Нельзя остановить трамвай без тормозов красными флажками в руках. Только взорвать рельсы.  
Ты помнишь, что было в нашем детстве.  
Вот именно, ты же помнишь, что было, когда мы были маленькими. 

Они не говорят друг другу вслух. Два гения, два самозванца, две копии, два настоящих Хью Дэрроу в одной комнате. 

(пульса больше нет)

— Пошел ты, — говорит с бешенством Хью.  
Он не может дотянуться до себя и разбить его череп в кровавую кашу. Но, как ни странно, может уйти.  
Второй, похожий, самозванец, не останавливает.  
Хью догадывается, почему. Но упорствует. Он молод. Он силен и не уступит. 

Срывает куртку с крючка. Проверяет на крыльце телефон: нет, позвонить не может, пальцы не гнутся.  
Снегоход брать бесполезно — все ключи в доме. За порогом, где тьма.  
Он щурится в небо, на яркое солнце.  
Ни черта!

Он проходит под тяжелыми ветвями, уронившими на него снежные шапки и ставшими зелеными, легкими, свободными. 

Он идет и идет по едва видимой тропинке. На площадку выходить бесполезно, единственный самолет увез Дэвида полчаса назад и вернется нескоро. Проще дойти до мелкой деревушки, прилепившейся возле склона, вызвать помощь, глотнуть горячего кипятка вместо яблочного сидра и вернуться назад с полицией, или сразу попросить набрать контакт Дэвида и сказать в трубку все самое важное. 

Они тридцать лет практически женаты, он поверит без лишних вопросов: а не сошел ли ты с ума, а у тебя давно психиатр?..  
Как верил до этого в самые безумные идеи и проекты Хью.

Хью идет через снег, проминая сугробы. Он торопится. Его свобода ненадолго. 

«Ты нежнее и мягче», — услышал он, когда ринулся из дома.  
Он не обернулся.  
У него за плечами нет тридцати одного года бесплодных попыток, чтобы разочароваться.  
Он успеет, он сможет. Он — Хью Дэрроу. 

**…**

Он перестает понимать, через что он двигается. Белая легкая масса, в которой увязает по колени. Сбился с пути, идет не в ту сторону?..  
Проваливается по колено при каждом шаге. 

**..**

Он забывает почти начисто названия всему. Слов нет, понимания тоже. Это что? Дерево? Это сосссс… новые… ые лапки?.. Где я? Была трро-ооопка, была.  
Нога болит невыносимо.

**.**

Он идет долго, не останавливается, просто помнит — нельзя. Через мир, который стерся из памяти, через слова и понятия, которые ему неведомы.  
Сто тысяч лет назад он понял — чип памяти заработал в обратном направлении.  
Десять тысяч лет назад он с нарастающей яростью наблюдал, как стираются корневые каталоги и его самого тоже стирает. Не было такого Хью Дэрроу в мире, не существовало.  
Он движется вперед, как однолетка, которому очень нужен Д-д-де, Д-д… д, кто, Деее…  
Вирус работает безупречно.  
Он садится на снег и смеется. Беспомощно водит вокруг себя замерзшими руками — на белом-белом остаются штрихи от пальцев.  
Он засыпает стремительно на морозе, и ему становится тепло и влажно, как в утробе, большой стеклянной колбе, в которую он упирается во сне ладонями.  
Когда он, наконец, моргает и смыкает тяжелые веки, память напоминает белый лист бумаги с птичьими следами. Обрывков, слов, чувств.  
Кто-то завязывает ему нашее галстук поправляет ему вопотник  
у тебя сегодня важгый день будтсобраным  
а он пытается сказать00хватает за бронзовыекитстие  
«д. не прости. м-мен… не я».  
Потом исчезает — все.


End file.
